Trucy's Romantication
by feelthesarcasm
Summary: AA:DD spoilers. It's been a busy year for the three lawyers of the Wright Anything Agency and they have a week off. Trucy has planned a vacation in the mountains for them to relax. However they soon begin to question her real motive behind the trip when they find out she invited four other guests to join them. A story about budding romances and unexpected friendships.
1. Plan in Motion

A/N: Just want everyone to know this is going to be a fun story and is meant to keep you guessing. So please just keep an open mind and don't go in thinking "oh this is a *insert pairing* story, bleh" because the obvious pairing may not be the final pairing. I plan to do a lot of teasing ;)

* * *

Apollo huffed loudly as he put the last file of the year in the cabinet and slammed it shut.

"WE'RE FINALLY DONE!" He yelled out, making Athena jump.

"Could you please warn someone before you attack with your chords of steel?"Athena shouted back balling her fist up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm just really excited that we finally finished all of our cases for the year."

Athena nodded. "It has been a really hard year. I got accused of murder, twice. You got blown up and knocked out with a brick."

Apollo grimaced rubbing the back of his head. "Ouch, I know. We definitely deserved this week off we're getting."

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't that bad. I thought you'd both see it as a stimulating challenge to improve your skills as lawyers." Phoenix piped in, putting the closed sign on the front door.

"It was very stimulating boss!" Athena smiled throwing up a peace sign. "Still though, you have to admit it's nice that we're going to get to do absolutely nothing for an entire week."

"Yeah, besides you weren't attacked or accused of murder this year you know." Apollo added, taking his red vest off tossing it over the side of the chair. "Plus you can go back to wearing your favorite hoodie."

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Well, now that you mention it, it would be really nice to take this suit off for a couple of days. Who knew it'd be so busy as soon as I got my badge back."

"Well, I think you both know what time it is now…." Apollo smiled.

"NOODLE TIME!" Athena exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Okay, calm down guys. Can someone else offer to pay this time at least?" Phoenix but grabbed his wallet anyway because he already knew the answer.

"Not a chance Mr. Wright. The tradition only works if you pay." Apollo insisted.

"You know next year, that excuse isn't going to work anymore Apollo. Trucy, do you want to come with us?"

Trucy had tuned out of the conversation a few minutes ago. "Huh? Oh! No thanks daddy, I'll just hang out here with Pearl, but you can bring us some noodles back."

Phoenix considered asking her what she was in such deep thought about, but decided against it. Probably some teenage thing he didn't want to know about anyway. Once they were gone, Trucy hopped down off the chair she was sitting in to pace back and forth along the one path that was currently viewable in the office.

"I want to do something for daddy, Athena and Polly. But I don't know what to do." She frowned.

Pearl shared in her frown but for entirely different reasons. "Ugh, this is hopeless. No matter how many times I clean this place up, it never looks any better. I don't understand how four people can be so messy." She sighed hopelessly trying to arrange some of the magic stuff that was in the corner.

"Pearl! This is important. This year has been so special. Daddy got his attorney's badge back, Athena joined us. I want to do something to celebrate it." Trucy whined.

She stopped straightening up and nodded. "Okay, okay. How about you throw them a party? They love to eat and it'd be a good way to relax."

Trucy considered the idea. "A party is okay but I want to do something bigger….."

By that time Pearl had gone back to cleaning, she just couldn't believe how disorganized this place was. "I just straightened out these drawers two days ago. I swear the only way I'm ever going to properly get this office into shape is if no one is in it.

Trucy was listening to Pearl complain when suddenly a hand flew to her mouth. "Pearly! That's it!" She exclaimed bouncing up and down happily.

"It is…what is?"

"A vacation! That's what daddy and the others need. To go on a vacation, far away from all of the crime scenes, far away from the courthouse and far away from the Wright Anything Agency!"

"And I would finally be able to get it clean!" Pearl smiled, now equally excited.

"Quick! Help me find the computer Pearl; I've got to start looking up places right away." She asked, quickly searching the mess of the room for the computer. "I want it to be somewhere that's really secluded, so daddy can't possibly be called into work."

"How about going to a cabin up in the mountains? The landscape covered in snow, a fireplace." Pearl sighed dramatically. "So romantic…."

And almost like a bolt of lightning, it hit her. Trucy squealed loudly and charged over to the other girl, nearly knocking her down. "That's it! That's it!" She screamed hugging Pearl tightly.

"Wait…wait, what's going on?!" Pearl asked, confused.

"Think. What is something that daddy, Polly and Athena all have in common?"

"They're all lawyers?"

"Something else they all have in common."

Pearl put her hand to her head and thought for a minute. "They….all have really weird hair-dos?"

"No! Well…..actually yes but that's not what I was talking about." Trucy responded shaking her head. "They're all single! Don't you see? This vacation is not only the perfect way for them to relax; it's the perfect time for them to find love. Like a…romantication!"

Pearl gasped. "Love for Mr. Nick. Ohhhhhh it's so exciting!" She gushed putting her hands on her face shaking her head with a smile.

"And for Athena and Polly too. Definitely Polly, he might be the most helpless of them all." She rubbed her hand on her chin pacing the floor again. "And I know just who to invite! Oh this is going to be so perfect, I'm so excited." She beamed before frowning. "Except…I don't know who to invite for daddy…."

Pearl smiled. "Oh don't you worry about Mr. Nick, I think I have the perfect person in mind."

Trucy clapped and went back over to the computer. "Now all I have to do is find the perfect cabin and everything will be all set." When she was done finding them a cabin on the computer that was perfect, she quickly got out her magic panties, making two pieces of pink paper appear to write a letter inviting the other guests she had in mind. When she was finished writing the letters, she quickly sealed them in little red and pink envelopes and put them under her magician's hat.

"I have to go drop these off Pearl. You stay here just in case daddy gets back before me. And remember, don't say anything." She smiled and hurried out of the office.

* * *

"I bet if we go through all of those files, it will prove that I finished more cases than you did this year." Apollo boasted as Athena put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes while they walked back inside the agency.

"Ugh, you didn't. I bet it's even, or even better, I probably did more cases than you."

"Well if we include all of the cases that I supervised or helped you two with, I'm sure I'd be the winner." Phoenix laughed, shutting the door behind him.

"No fair boss!" Apollo and Athena shouted in unison.

"Hey Pearl, still trying to tidy up I see. Where's Trucy?"

"Oh….she had to drop something off, that's all…." She said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Hmmm, she's not telling us something."Apollo remarked, rubbing his bracelet.

"I got the same thing too." Athena added, holding onto Widget.

Well this was a fine mess Pearl had gotten herself into. She should have known better than to try to lie in front of these two. Then again, she wasn't lying; she was just being very vague.

"Oh….I don't know what you guys are talking about." Pearl mumbled backing away from them.

Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, I should have guessed Trucy would be up to something with how strange she was acting earlier. So spit it out Pearl, what's she up to."

Thankfully, Trucy had come back just in time to interrupt Pearl's interrogation. "Oh hi daddy, I see that you're back." She smiled, coming over to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi Trucy, we were just asking Pearl what you were up to. Athena and Apollo got a few weird senses out of her."

Trucy covered her mouth before smiling. "Well, I guess I might as well tell you. I planned a surprise vacation for us all!"

"A vacation? Just for us?" Apollo asked smiling.

Trucy didn't want to get caught by Apollo's bracelet or Athena's hearing so she simply nodded her head as if she confirmed his statement.

"Oh wow! A vacation with the boss, it sounds really exciting!" Athena smiled, clasping her hands together.

"Are you coming too Pearl?"

"Oh no Mr. Nick, it will finally give me a chance to get things straightened up around here without the interruptions from you all."

Phoenix smiled and hugged his daughter. "And you planned all of this by yourself?"

"Yes daddy, with your credit card!" She smiled bouncing happily.

"So where are we going?" Apollo asked, putting his finger to his forehead.

"The mountains! So make sure you dress warm Polly!"

"That's right Apollo, wouldn't want those two pieces of hair to freeze and break off." Athena teased.

"Hey! Leave my hair out of this. And the mountains huh? That sounds cool."

"Oh, before I forget, I was wondering daddy, can Athena please invite Juniper Woods? She is like Athena's sister and she's my friend too." Trucy asked sweetly. Juniper had spent a lot of time at the agency hanging out with them since she was cleared of the courtroom bonding. She loved watching Trucy's magic shows.

"Of course she can."

"Wow, then this is going to be really great!" Athena grinned, throwing out another peace sign.

"Well, we all better get home and pack. We leave tomorrow!"

* * *

They were all up bright and early the next day, agreeing to meet up at the Wright Anything Agency so they could all drive up to the mountains in the same car.

"Thank you for inviting me Thena. After everything this year we can finally take the time and catch up with each other!" Junie smiled.

"It was really Trucy's idea but I'm so glad you get to come too!"

"I hoped you remembered to pack a scarf Polly." Trucy giggled.

"Of course I did. I wasn't sure what else to bring so I just brought the basics. I assume you girls would over pack anyway so it seemed like a safe choice."

"We girls do not over pack!" Trucy, Athena and Juniper all said in unison.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled out as he was over by the car, trying to stuff all of the bags into the trunk of the car. "All the defendants are lying and I have the evidence to prove it." He huffed, finally squeezing them all in and shutting the trunk.

Apollo laughed shaking his head. "Just as I thought."

Trucy stepped back inside the Wright Anything Agency to check in with Pearl. "Okay, the two other guests should come here soon and you can give them instructions. What about your invite?"

"She's ready to go. I think Mr. Nick will be so excited to see her." Pearl gushed.

"Thanks for all of your help Pearl." Trucy giggled as she went back outside. "Okay, before we go there's just one rule. First, Daddy. No answering calls for work, we're on vacation. Athena and Apollo? No Widget and no bracelet. I don't want you guys analyzing… each other on this vacation."

Apollo and Athena looked at one another before agreeing; handing their things to Pearl as they got in the car. Trucy climbed into the front seat with Mr. Wright, who was driving, while Juniper, Apollo and Athena sat in the backseat, Junie sitting in the middle. Being that close to Apollo, was nearly too much for Junie and she coughed most of the ride, breathing into her sunflower. Athena was rather amused with the spot she put her friend in.

It was a long drive up to the mountains, probably longer by the fact that Phoenix had gotten lost. There was light snow when they reached their destination.

Apollo got out of the car first, stretching his legs. "Man that was a long ride, I should have driven. Leave it to Mr. Wright to not be able to follow the GPS."

"Yeah, seriously boss, what happened?!"

"HEY, that GPS was trying to drive us off a cliff, I was just being cautious.

Before Apollo could respond, there was a loud screech and suddenly, a hawk landed on his head.

"…WHAT IS IT?!"

"It's a hawk." Athena responded. "But wait! T-this hawk has a black bandana around his neck!"

Just then, there was a whistle behind them and the hawk flew off Apollo's head. They turned around to see…

Prosecutor Blackquill?! But he wasn't alone. He had been accompanied by Klavier Gavin?! Before anyone could respond, a young woman stepped out from behind the two bigger men. Maya Fey?!

Apollo, along with Athena and Phoenix's mouths were hanging open. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"


	2. Wary Roomies

Trucy had somehow convinced everyone that they should come inside first and then she'd explain what was going on. Somehow it worked, but it might have been because the snow was starting to fall heavier and they may have just gotten cold. At least the cabin was nice and spacious. She turned back around to see everyone staring at her and she slowly shifted her feet a bit.

"Well, I'm a bit surprised that out of all of the people in this room, who I know can all talk a lot and loud, have nothing at all to say." Phoenix mumbled.

"Hmph, allow me to clear it up for you Wright-dono. I was beckoned here, along with Prosecutor Gavin by a pretty pink note promising a relaxing and fully paid vacation. I can only assume that it was sent by magical Wright-dono. Though I was under the impression that our presence here would be known." Simon said, turning his head to pet Taka.

"Trucy didn't mention anyone else coming besides the five of us. There's no way she could possibly expect me to have a relaxing week in the presence of Gavin." Apollo mumbled.

"Well I'm here because Pearls called and told me that Nick was spiritually unbalanced."

"…..Nick?" Simon snickered. "Phoenix is a much more impressive name for a lawyer. With this information it will be even easier to cut you down in the courtroom."

"Well Trucy, do you want to explain to everyone what type of plan you were up to now."

Trucy pouted out her bottom lip and let her eyes widen a bit. "I'm sorry, I just….when I thought about how nice a vacation would be, to get away from the courthouse, I thought inviting Juniper would be a good idea because she was Athena's friend and she had been accused of bombing the courtroom, killing her professor and attacking Apollo."

"Well we didn't have a problem with you bringing Junie!" Athena pointed out.

"Well…after I thought about Juniper, I started thinking about Mr. Simon and how he spent seven years in prison and almost died. I thought, wouldn't it be nice if he and his little birdy got to have a vacation too?"

That was an argument no one could fight, nor were they even going to try.

"Pearl is the one that invited Mystic Maya because she hadn't seen daddy in so long and then she'd get to meet Athena and Apollo. And Mr. Gavin…well, he helped on the case that helped prove Juniper was innocent and…..I just love the Gavinners!" She sniffled softly.

"Aww don't cry Trucy. I guess, since we're all up here anyway we can make it work. You were just trying to make everyone happy." Apollo said hugging her.

Trucy hugged him back. Man was she glad he wasn't wearing his bracelet or he might have sensed that there was another reason all of these people were here. "So you're not mad at me."

"No….besides, maybe if we're lucky we can convince Blackquill to chop Gavin's head off."

"Now that's not necessary Herr Forehead, lovely Fräulein Trucy wants this week to go off without a hitch and I say we make sure it happen." He smiled.

"Hmmm, someone else likes to hand out nicknames for Justice-dono? I can't see having an issue with this gentleman. Not to mention we have a sworn prosecutor respect." Simon smirked.

"Well if we're really going to make this work and enjoy ourselves, then we might as well make it a little more personal. I suggest that we all spend this week getting to know each other better and using first names. No one is a lawyer or prosecutor this week." Phoenix suggested.

"That's right. I suggest that we all start calling you Nick!" Maya smiled.

"OR Phoenix works too." He quickly retorted.

"Umm…we might all be getting to know each other a little better than we expected." Juniper mumbled, twirling the end of her pigtails. "While you were all talking, I decided to have a look around and it seems like there's only four rooms. They all have two beds though so it looks like we're all going to need roommates."

The group all looked at one another. Well, this was going to get interesting.

"Whomever I share a room with should be aware that sometimes Taka likes to feast at night."

"Okayyyyyy….I vote that Prose…..Simon gets to sleep in his own room with his cannibal bird." Apollo suggested.

"We'll figure out the sleeping arrangements a little later. For now I think us guys need to go out and get some firewood before the snow gets too heavy. We're probably going to need a fire tonight."

Klavier shook his head a bit. "No can do Phoenix. I'm not really the kind to get my hands dirty chopping wood. I think I'll stay behind and make sure the ladies stay entertained."

Apollo just rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I doubt he'd be able to lift anything heavier than a twig anyway."

Apollo, Phoenix and Simon headed outside to get some firewood. Inside Juniper and Maya were pre-occupied with Klavier and Athena walked over to Trucy.

"Umm Trucy, why don't you help me get the beds all fixed up?"

"Sure Athena. We'll be right back guys!" She called out, though Maya and Juniper didn't seem to notice. She walked into one of the bedrooms with Athena.

"So….what else aren't you saying?" Athena pressed as she went into the closet getting out the sheets and blankets.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I believe that you wanted everyone to relax and have a good time, but I still can't help but feel that you're hiding something else."

Trucy sighed softly. "Okay, you caught me. But you can't tell anyone else okay. At first I just wanted you, daddy and Polly to go on a vacation and relax, but then I started thinking, this would be the perfect time for you all to fall in love! But I don't know if I'm going to be able to pull it off all by myself."

"Awww aren't you the sweetest! Trying to find everyone love. But wait, there are more guys than girls, unless….you're looking for love too." Athena explained, shocked.

Trucy's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh no, it's not that. I figured that I would try to set up Apollo and Juniper, daddy could get with miss Maya and…well, I thought you and Mr. Simon would make a good couple! As for Mr. Klavier, I just reaaallly love his band and well, I figured he'd be good for the entertainment. And I thought maybe he and Apollo could settle their difference and become friends."

Athena laughed softly. "Well, I don't know if Apollo and Klavier will become friends…. but I can't say it's a terrible idea. It would be everyone could get to know Simon as well. Everyone is so afraid of him and really, he's a good person. A twisted person, but a good person."

"Thank you for not being mad Athena! You're the best." Trucy beamed, hugging her.

* * *

Outside, Apollo, Phoenix and Simon were looking for spare wood for the fireplace.

"This wood should work, but it's way too big like this, we'd have to cut it up."

"Well you wouldn't happen to have a saw would you boss?" Apollo asked.

"Apollo we're supposed to be addressing each other with our first names." Phoenix reminded him.

"I know…it just feel so strange calling you Phoenix. So anyway, do we have a saw?"

"We might have to ask the girls to check the cabin. Or maybe Trucy can pull one out of her panties."

"She didn't bring those panties out here with her did she?"

Phoenix shrugged slightly. "When was the last time she actually went anywhere without those things."

Simon just stared at them confused. He wasn't sure what the hell kind of conversation was going on before him but he felt the need to interject.

"Well…..as twisted as this conversation is, no need to worry about the firewood." He smirked, stepping back from the firewood, drawing his sword out from underneath his long coat.

"Y-You actually have a sword with you?"

Simon shrugged a bit touching the tip of his sword with his finger before pointing it at Apollo. "You expected any less? You'll recall I've had the burning to wield a blade many times in court Justice-dono. The shackles and no weapons policy in prison being the only roadblocks." He traced the blade over the two pieces of hair that stood out on top of Apollo's head. "I must say that it's very therapeutic."

"Great...is it sharp enough to cut through the wood?" Phoenix suggested as Apollo slowly inched behind him.

"I only carry the sharpest." He answered simply. "Taka, go rest on Justice-dono's head to assure you don't get hurt." He smiled, petting the bird.

"Ngghh. Why do your bird like my head?!" Apollo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe he thinks those two pieces of hair are worms?" Simon carefully aimed his sword before slicing the wood up.

"Hmm...Simon, would you mind if I gave it a try?" Phoenix asked, stepping over to stand by his side.

"Wright-dono wants to try himself around a blade? I'm intrigued."

"You know you can call me Phoenix."

"I think I will stick with Wright-dono." Simon asserted before handing over his sword.

"I…don't think this is a very good idea….." Apollo mumbled, taking a few more steps backward.

* * *

"And that was when this shy, judge course student opened her voice and let out some of the most beautiful melodies I've ever heard." Klavier smiled, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

Juniper tugged slightly on her pigtails, trying not to blush but it was inevitable. "I….really I wasn't that good. He's just being very nice." She whispered to Maya.

"Well there's only one way to find out. For you both to do a duet right here right now!" Maya grinned.

"Oh no! I couldn't, I honestly don't know how I managed to do it the first time….."

Just then, Phoenix came running inside. "Take cover!" Before anyone got a chance to question what was going on, multiple logs of wood were being hurled inside of the house.

"Wright-dono. Show yourself!" Simon growled.

Athena and Trucy quickly came out of the room when they heard all the noise. "What happened?!"

Apollo followed behind Simon, with Taka still resting on his head, carrying whatever wood wasn't already thrown in the house. " …..Phoenix somehow managed to mess up the blade of Simon's sword when he was chopping wood."

"You will pay to have my sword fixed and then I'll use it to take off your head."

Maya stood up. "Mr. Simon is it right? We all enjoy threatening Nick, but I'm starving so can it wait until after dinner?"

"Oh thanks Maya. Don't be worried about my life or anything. Just make sure you fill that bottomless pit of a stomach you have."

"I could possibly make food appear out of my magic panties!" Trucy suggested.

"….is there another option?" Simon asked, whistling to have Taka return to his shoulder as he put his sword away.

"Junie and I can whip everyone up something!" Athena smiled, grabbing Juniper's hand, dragging her to the kitchen.

"I'd prefer burgers!" Maya called out.

"Does….anyone know if Athena can properly cook?"Apollo asked.

Soon dinner was finished, which was edible and everyone was sat around the fireplace. Klavier was snapping his fingers and humming a song in his head, much to the displeasure of Apollo who was glaring a hole into him but for the moment, everything else was calm.

"I've never seen such a thin woman eat so much Fey-dono." Simon smirked.

"I love eating! What can I say?" Maya smiled sheepishly.

Trucy slid her magician hat off and stood in the middle of the room. "Alright, it's time to figure out the sleeping arrangements!"

"Well obviously I'd like you to stay in the room with me." Phoenix responded.

"Don't worry about me daddy. I think Maya would like to catch up with you though, since it's been some time since you two have seen eachother. I'll share a room with Juniper, Athena can share a room with Simon and Taka and Apollo…."

"Don't even say it….." Apollo warned.

"Apollo can share a room with Klavier!"

"UGGGHHHHH, I'd rather sleep outside in the snow!" He complained.

"Oh don't be like that Polly Nothing is better for friends than a sleepover!"

"We're not friends!"

"Don't be so hostile, Herr Forehead. Relax and take in the beauty of the mountains." Klavier smiled, running his hand through his hair.

Phoenix wanted to object as well but Maya was already giving him a stare that suggested he not.

Simon had given Athena a stare but decided not to say anything at that moment. Athena went over to Trucy. "Why didn't you pair up Juniper and Apollo."

"You know your friend; she probably would have passed out from an anxiety attack if I did that. This will give me a chance to boost her confidence. Plus Polly won't be able to last more than a night with Klavier." Trucy smiled.

There's no way this plan could possibly backfire, right?


	3. What's going on in Room 1?

A/N: I wanted to thank everyone who is loving the story so far. I'm having a really fun time writing it. The Roommates will be getting shuffled throughout the story (you'll see how and why in the next chapter) so don't get too attached to these pairings.

* * *

**Room 1: Athena and Simon**

Athena shut the door and then turned around to face Simon. "So…which bed do you want?"

Simon didn't respond as he crossed his arms. "What are you up to?"

"What do you mean?"

He smirked slightly, sitting down on the bed closest to the window, just in case Taka wanted to fly out and stretch his wings in the middle of the night. "You know I have my own special way of figuring out when you're hiding something. But even excusing that, I had a feeling that something was up when I got an invitation from magical Wright-dono. I'd expect one from you but everyone else, as you can see is still quite wary of my presence."

Athena sighed, clearly defeated as she slumped onto the other bed. "Alright, you caught me. Trucy set this all up as some sort of matchmaking vacation. I swear I didn't know anything about it until you guys showed up."

"Is she finally going to set up Woods-dono and Justice-dono? Because his oblivion to the situation has reached the last stage of comical I believe."

"Yes, that's the end result. But right now she's just trying to make it look as innocent as possible, so you can't say anything." She warned.

"I would dream of ruining her master plan. But by the room assignments I can tell that you haven't told them. Every time we're seen together, whenever we're near each other, everyone seems to have convinced themselves that this connection we have is meant to take a romantic turn at some point."

Athena smiled petting Taka. "Well, she went through all this trouble; I didn't want to tell her that you and I have no romantic interest in each other."

Simon shrugged slightly. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to keep the charade going for now."

"It's the easiest way to get out of this week without having to be set up. Besides, I'm glad you're here. It'll be a chance to make some new friends besides me."

He shook his head as he drew his sword, looking at the dent. "I'm not really a friendly type of man."

She moved over to sit on his bed looking at his sword. "I'm not saying that you need to be nice or friendly like me, just…..try to go the entire week without threatening to decapitate someone? For me?" She pouted.

Simon huffed. "Hmph, ever since you figured out that works, you've been pulling it out non-stop. Haven't I suffered enough for you? "

"Don't even try it! You've used up all of your 'I went to prison for you Athena' cards."

He slid his coat off and tossed it on her head. "Fair enough. Now help me fix my sword…"

* * *

**Room 2: Klavier and Apollo**

Awkward probably wouldn't be the proper word for the atmosphere in the room at the moment. Apollo was staring a hole into Klavier, hardly breaking his focus.

"Take a picture Herr Forehead, my beauty will last forever." He smirked.

Apollo rolled his eyes and finally broke his stare. "I was just hoping that if I looked at you long enough, you'd melt."

"Now, now. There's no reason to be so huffy. We promised Fraulein Wright that we'd get along for her sake."

"No actually, you promised to behave but, I know Trucy doesn't want any fights so I guess I can tolerate you for a couple nights."

"That's the spirit, Herr Forehead. Be a good friend to her. And speaking of your friends, how are you and your little girlfriend doing?"

Apollo looked at him puzzled. "Girlfriend?"

Klavier laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Ja, your girlfriend, Frauelin Cykes."

"I already told you that there's nothing going on between me and Athena! She's just my coworker."

"Tsk Tsk. Oh Apollo, when are you ever going to get out of that childlike thinking? Partners are those that know you best. They know how you think, know what you like. Share in your success and your failures. You can easily translate your chemistry in the courtroom to the…"

"Don't even go there! We work together, it's like we're family."

"Not everyone you work with has to be family you know? You certainly don't treat me like family after all. But whatever tunes your guitar. I know that I'm going to be in a beautiful cabin with three fine ladies that I wouldn't mind serenading in front of a fire."

Apollo rolled his eyes again. "Of course you are. The rock star in you just can't stand to disappoint your fans."

Klavier leaned his back against the wall, picking up guitar and tightening the strings. "Well, just because you're not into Fraulein Cykes, doesn't mean that I can't be. She has certain flair about her. An excitement, ja? Then there's Fraulein Woods and her magical voice that's lit a fire in me like no other. You're really missing out. Why don't you leave the stuffy defense attorney in bed and try to have a good time."

Apollo scoffed at being called 'stuffy'. "The last thing I want to do is discuss women, specifically ones I know and work with, with you." He stated lying down. After the long drive it took for coming up here and collecting firewood, he was almost asleep when Klavier started playing his guitar.

"…what are you doing?" Apollo groaned peeking one of his eyes open to look at him.

"I've been inspired to write another song. My band may be done with but the musician in me will live on. Besides, something has to play in the background while I'm burying you in court. And once inspiration hits Herr Forehead, you have to run with it, regardless of the time of day." He smirked, strumming his guitar.

"Ugggghhh" He mumbled in response, pulling the sheet over his head.

* * *

**Room 3: Juniper and Trucy**

Juniper sat on her bed, knitting a scarf for Mr. Hat, who Trucy had sitting in between both of their beds. Between the two of them, they probably had the most peaceful and happy room in the entire cabin.

"One, two, three, make something appear for Junie." Trucy recited, waving her wand around. She lifted up Juniper's hat, which she had taken off earlier and there was a tulip under it. "Tada!"

"You're so good at magic Trucy."

"And you're good at knitting. Do you think you can make me a new outfit? I like this one but I think I'm going to need something a little flashier. I'll make daddy pay you."

Juniper smiled and held up what she was making for Mr. Hat. "Do you want something this color, I think it'd look pretty amazing on you. Throw in some sparkles to add to the mystery of your magic act."

"I like the way you think. Sometimes I think you're the most normal person I know."

"I don't think I've ever been called normal before. Not with my illness."

Trucy shrugged her shoulders a little. "Well you don't spend all your time down at the Wright Anything Agency. Things can get pretty weird around there. Besides, you coughing isn't all that weird. You can't help it."

"I'm really glad I met you Juniper, you're almost like my friend best friend Jinxie, only you don't see little monster's everywhere you walk!"

Juniper decided it was best that she not ask for further explanations. That was more than enough information for her.

"I'm glad we're friends too. My friend Robin is kind of like a female Apollo, even wearing red all the time. I'm still getting use to her acting like a girl after she spent her life pretending to be a boy. And Hugh…well Hugh is something….."

Her friend spent her life pretending to be a boy? Man did they have some weird friends/classmates.

"Do you think you'll ever get a permanent assistant?"

Trucy rubbed the brim of her top hat. "Hmmm, I don't know. I never thought about it before. Usually I just have Polly be my assistant. He doesn't always enjoy doing it though but he can never say no to me."

"Apollo's kind of like your big brother huh?"

"Yeah, even though I've only known him for only two years, he feels like my brother. Always protective yet annoying. Some people even say we look alike. It's funny because we both have the ability to perceive, you know like Polly does with his bracelet? Only mine is pretty weak. Not that I need it because I'm not a lawyer, but it makes us feel more connected."

Juniper sighed softly. "Apollo is so amazing."

"He is and you know he scrubs a toilet pretty good too. Are you going to be my new sister?!"

"What? No! I mean. I haven't ever really spoken to Apollo on my own. Not without Athena being there"

Trucy shrugged. "Well we're going to be in this cabin for the entire week, when has there ever been a better time? It'll be a lot easier getting his attention now that he's away from work."

Normally Juniper would dismiss any talk of ever telling Apollo how she felt about him, but this time she felt different. She was still terrified of doing it with all of these people around, but this would probably be the only time that he wasn't too distracted to notice just how much he meant to her.

* * *

**Room 4 Phoenix and Maya**

"So I got lost on the way up here, so it took about an extra two hours than needed. Trucy was up really early because she was excited to leave, so sleeping would probably be….." Phoenix trailed off when it was apparent that Maya wasn't listening to anything he was saying.

"I can't believe all of the stuff I've missed Nick. You have to fill me in on everything."

"Everything? Now? But can't we just relax…."

Maya looked over at the beds and sat down, taking her shoes off. "There, we're relaxed. Now come on, I want to hear about everything that's been going on."

Phoenix groaned but it was clear that she wasn't going to go to sleep without this story. "Well to make a long story short, Apollo and Athena work for me, they both had rough starts but now they're doing great. Klavier is Apollo's version of Edgeworth. Juniper Woods is Athena's childhood friend that we had to defend twice and the tall man in all black is Simon Blackquill, Athena's courtroom rival but also have ties to her past because he was wrongfully convicted of killing her mother. The end."

Maya stared at him blankly. Was she gone longer than she thought she was? "And all of that happened recently? What the hell Nick, your life can never be normal now can it."

"Well you know me, normal gets old pretty fast. I just love being thrown into the never ending drama and the emotionally scarred." He laughed softly.

"So you've got three kids now huh?"

"What? I do? Where?"

"Trucy, Apollo and Athena. I know that you're their boss and all but from what Pearl told me about some of the cases involving them, it's pretty clear you care about them just as much as you do Trucy."

Phoenix smiled a bit when he thought about them. "Yeah, I guess they are sort of like my kids. They're both fantastic lawyers with different strengths but they're all good people and they work really hard. Neither of them have had it all that easy and these past few months I've watched them both hurt, hurt that I've seen in a lot of people and I just want to protect them."

Maya got up from her bed and hugged him. "Awww Nick, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. I know they've gone through a lot, but they're very lucky to have a guy like you looking out for them. I would know better than anyone how fortunate that is."

Phoenix hugged her back before slowly pulling away. "Come on, enough of that sentimental stuff."

"Right, we need to get to bigger manner at hands. Like did you watch those Steel Samurai videos I've been sending you?"

"Err, well….."

"Oh come on Nick! You had plenty of time to watch them! You had 8 years off from being an attorney."

Phoenix rubbed his head a bit, before thinking of a perfect way to shift the subject slightly. "Hey, you know that guy Simon Blackquill? He's a real samurai."

Maya gasped. "REALLY? I mean I had a feeling when I saw that you had bent his sword, since average people don't walk around with a sword. Do you think he'd talk to me about it!?"

"I'm sure he'd love to…."

* * *

Apollo was on his way back from the kitchen. He had gotten himself a glass of water. He hadn't decided if he were going to drink it yet or pour it on Klavier's head so he'd stop playing guitar and they could go to sleep. He couldn't hear the guitar as he was walking back so he was hopeful that he finally gave up trying to finish a song. That was when he heard strange noises.

"Hmmm someone other than me is actually being kept awake by their roomies too?" He walked towards the sound, stopping in front of the room Simon and Athena shared, leaning into the door a bit.

"I've never done this before, so you're going to have to show me what to do." Athena said.

"You don't have to do anything, just hold still and let me do all the work." Simon instructed as he pulled his sword out laying it across the bed. "Alright, give me your hand and I'll show you where to put it."

Apollo's eyes went wide. What the hell was he listening to? It couldn't be what he thought it was. No way. Though it did sound a little suspicious. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Got lost on the way back to the room Herr Forehead?"

"Shhh…shut up and just listen." Apollo instructed, putting his ear back to the door.

"It's not going to hurt right? I never noticed how big this thing is." Athena laughed softly as she looked over the sword.

"No it's not going to hurt. Put your hands here and make sure you have a firm grip." He said moving towards the top of the sword. He pushed down on it trying to straighten the blade out.

"Am I doing this right?" Athena asked.

Simon huffed a bit. "You're doing fine just keep still."

Now even Klavier had a surprised look on his face. He didn't know what was going on but he sure knew what it sounded like.

"There's no way…." Apollo mumbled.

Simon continued pushing down on the top of the sword while Athena held it in place to straighten the blade. "Damnit." He groaned before he let up. "Do you want to try something else?"

"Sure." Athena shrugged.

"On your knees." Simon said as he picked up the sword so Athena could sit down on the bed while he placed the sword on her lap, pushing down on the blade to straighten it.

"Oh my god…." Apollo whispered.

"Well he did spend seven years in prison." Klavier joked.

For the next few moments there was a lot of huffing and mumbling.

"Right there." Athena said loosening her grip on the sword handle. Simon picked the sword off her lap, holding it up in the air to make sure it perfectly straight.

"Finally. Thanks for helping me out with that." He mumbled, smiling at her.

"No problem, Simon. Anytime."

Apollo and Klavier quickly straightened and ran back to their room once the room went silent, not wanting to be heard outside the door.

"See Herr Forehead, even your coworkers understands how you should relax on vacation."


	4. Icebreakers

Trucy was up bright and early at 6am. It may have been a vacation but she couldn't help the fact that she was an early bird. She eased out of her room, along with Mr. Hat, quiet enough that she didn't disrupt Juniper. As she wandered down the hall, it was clear that everyone else was still sleeping.

"These sleepyheads….." She huffed slightly, putting her hands on her hips. Now she was going to have to entertain herself. Daddy always told her it was rude to wake others up. "Hmm….I'll make breakfast for everyone!" She grinned, rather happy with the brilliant idea.

The only problem was she didn't know how to cook. Sighing softly, she pulled out a cookbook and looked through it. She was distracted by the sudden sadness she felt being awake all by herself though. Usually she woke Phoenix up, even if it was too early but since he was sharing a room with Maya, she decided not to. Thankfully she was only alone for about ten minutes as Simon was first to emerge out of the closed doors in the hall.

Simon still suffered insomnia .Thankfully, Athena slept like a dead body and didn't hear him shuffle around the room. It was even too early Taka. His feet shuffled as he walked down the hall, still rubbing his eyes. It was then that he heard a voice he didn't recognize.

"Someone's awake, Trucy." The voice said.

Obviously magical Wright-dono woke up before he did, but who was speaking to her? When he heard footsteps coming towards him, he quickly drew his sword. "Don't MOVE!"

It was then that Simon was face to face with….wood…..that was wearing a hat.

"NO! Don't kill Mr. Hat!" Trucy cried out.

Simon lowered his sword and stared at her in confusion. "What….the hell is that thing?"

"It's Mr. Hat! And you almost killed him!" Trucy exclaimed, curling her fists.

"He nearly made me firewood." The puppet chimed in.

He took a step back so that now, with eyes fully open, he could take in what was in front of him. It was still Trucy, though she was without her hat. And next….or actually attached to her was a body length wooden puppet, with matching cape. Nothing he saw or heard in prison could compare to this.

"I know what you're thinking. How do I do it?" Trucy smiled doing a twirl around. "A magician never reveals her tricks."

Simon shook his head. "Actually, I was wondering if Athena slipped me something last night before bed. Or if I was really so sleep deprived that I thought I saw a talking puppet. But obviously this is my reality. Now please put that thing away before I take its advice and make it into firewood."

Trucy frowned and put Mr. Hat away. "That's not nice Mr. Simon."

He found himself amused. Her frown resembled the one Athena use to give him when she was a young, stubborn child. It was rather cute. "I'm not a nice fellow. I'm surprised you're awake. I didn't expect anyone else to be up this early, no less on vacation."

"I'm an early bird. I didn't think anyone would be up. I didn't mean to frighten you with Mr. Hat."

Simon couldn't tell whether she was truly a sad little girl or if it was just an act to garner sympathy from him. Regardless of which it were it was working. "It's alright, no harm came to anyone."

Trucy immediately went back to smiling. Oh it was definitely a ruse. "Good, then you can keep me company until everyone else wakes up." She grabbed his hand pulling him into the kitchen.

He let out a sound that wasn't necessarily a groan but something along those lines. Most people didn't even want to be caught within five feet of him and here was this young girl, almost bossing him around. Either he was getting soft or she was fearless.

"I'm going to go make breakfast for everyone." She stated proudly. "But ummm, Mr. Simon, can I ask you a favor?"

Simon raised an eyebrow. "What is it magical Wright-dono?"

"I don't really know how to cook….." She whispered staring at the floor. "And I was wondering if you could help me?"

Was she really asking a hardened prisoner for a cooking lesson? Strange wasn't a strong enough word for Simon to describe the young girl. Still, some deep burning feeling inside of his gut, what some people would call compassion, wouldn't let him refuse.

"Hmph. Very well, I will assist you in breakfast preparation, but you will not speak a word of this to anyone. You will take full credit. Are we understood?"

Trucy nodded excitedly handing him an apron.

* * *

By 8am, everyone began waking up. When Athena woke up, Simon had already returned to the room opening the window for Taka, pretending that he was there the entire time.

"Your snoring resembles a garbage truck, Athena." Simon smirked.

She snorted tossing a pillow at him. Just as she was about to respond, she could hear Klavier and Apollo arguing in the hallway.

"I was here first."

"Now, now Herr Forehead, beautiful people get to use the bathroom first."

Apollo shook his head. "I got here before you, so tough luck buddy."

As the two continued to bicker, Juniper, Phoenix and Maya had also emerged from their rooms.

"Enough with all the fighting! Don't either of you have any chivalry left? Ladies go first." Athena grinned. The two of them were about to object but noticed Simon glaring at them over her shoulder and decided to let the issue rest there.

While they all took their turn in the bathroom, Trucy began banging on a pot. "BREAKKFASTTT!"

Maya perked up immediately pushing pass everyone to get through the crowded hallway. "To the kitchen!"

Trucy had just removed her apron when they began filing into the kitchen. "It's about time you all woke up. I've been up for hours. Table's full of food."

Phoenix sat down at the table; leaving a chair on the side of him open for her while Maya took the one on the other side. "Wow Trucy, you made all of this?" He asked, half impressed and half skeptical.

"I wasn't even aware you knew how to cook. Doesn't Phoenix do all the cooking for you guys at home?" Apollo stated, sitting down next to Maya.

"Yeah well, I figured that he could take a vacation from doing that too." She smiled.

Athena sat down in between Juniper and Simon which left Klavier to sit on the other side of Apollo of course. He wasn't angry that he was going to be subjected to the rock star once again but felt strange about Athena sitting next to Simon. She always sat next to him at the agency. Wait? Was he feeling…..jealous? No, that was ridiculous…

Maya could barely contain herself. "Oh my god, so much food, I don't know where to start…"

"Easy there, pace yourself." Phoenix joked rubbing her shoulder.

Klavier, remembering what happened the night before, nudged Apollo's ribs as he tilted his head toward Athena and Simon. "I bet they worked up quite an appetite, ja?"

Apollo quickly took a sip of his orange juice to avoid from speaking up. Simon could feel eyes watching him and he wasn't sure why. Surely no one saw him assisting Trucy in the kitchen this morning. If anyone would have seen him in that apron, they would have tried to mention it by now.

* * *

Breakfast had gone off without a hitch and even though Simon and Trucy had prepared ample amounts of food, there was none left over. Most of that could be attributed to Maya of course. Now everyone had gotten dressed up in their winter gear. Trucy suggested they do some ice skating because it had stopped snowing.

"I haven't been ice skating since I was a little girl." Athena sighed putting on her ice skates.

"I remember and you were terrible at it then too." Juniper laughed.

"Well…I'm not the most coordinated girl in the world."

"Don't worry Fraulein Cykes, if you start to slip, I'll be sure to catch you." Klavier smiled, winking at her.

Maya, Juniper and Athena all giggled while Simon and Apollo rolled their eyes.

"Are you going to skate with me Polly?" Trucy asked, her magic hat now replaced with a blue winter hat with black pom pom.

Apollo rubbed his head a little. "I've never been ice skating before."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!"

They all made their way outside to the makeshift ice skating rink that was only a few feet away from the cabin. Phoenix grabbed a fallen tree branch and poked at the ice to make sure that it was solid enough to skate on.

"Coast is clear, you're free to skate." He smiled.

"Yay!" Trucy exclaimed as she grabbed Apollo's arm dragging him toward the rink.

"Wait wait….I'm not so sure about this." Apollo said nervously, sliding one of his legs onto the ice first as he held onto Trucy.

"Don't worry Apollo, we'll keep you safe." Maya chimed in grabbing Apollo's other arm as the two of them guided him out onto the ice.

"Come on Athena." Juniper smiled, getting onto the ice and waiting for her.

"Are you coming Simon?"

Simon gave Athena a rather amused look. "Hmph, I'm sure you know the answer to that."

Athena rolled her eyes and went skating with Juniper. She was a bit unsteady but didn't fall. Unlike Apollo who was practically being dragged by the other two women. Phoenix decided it would be safe if he just observed as well, so he took a seat besides Simon on a log.

Klavier was skating rings around everyone of course, trying to show off his skills for the ladies. He managed to skate up behind Athena and Juniper, separating their arms so he could get between them. "Mind if I cut in Fraulein's?"

The two women laughed and were now holding onto his forearms. Apollo scoffed and immediately tried to straighten himself up between Maya and Trucy.

"That a boy Apollo. The spirit of competition is great inspiration." Maya smiled.

On the log, Phoenix and Simon had remained silent. The two didn't know each other well and Simon wasn't really a small talk kind of man. Still, Phoenix watched him from the corner of his eye, mainly so he wasn't attacked by Taka or something. He noticed that he was watching Athena skate with two distinct emotions. One was suspicion, which he assumed was being caused by Klavier, but the other was concern. It was the same look he typically had when Trucy did anything. That overprotective, 24/7 surveillance watch over someone. He hadn't seen Athena and Simon interact much outside of court but it was clear he still felt that he needed to be her protector and it made him chuckle to himself.

"Want to share your amusement with the class Wright-dono?" Simon asked, though he didn't look at him.

"Just…I really hope someone doesn't hurt themselves."

This time, he turned to look at the other man with a slight smirk and nodded. "Hmph, it seems we're the only two who aren't reckless out of this dysfunctional group."

Apollo had managed to balance himself long enough to glide across the ice with the help of Trucy and Maya. "See this isn't so bad." Maya reassured him.

Juniper decided that she needed to take a break and went inside to help Phoenix prepare hot chocolate for everyone. Simon was still keeping an eye on Athena and after their secret cooking lesson this morning, Trucy as well.

Athena was skating with Klavier alone now. She was holding onto him pretty tight because of her ability to be clumsy, though she had yet to fall.

"Don't you worry lovely, I wouldn't dream of letting you fall and hurting yourself." He smirked, holding her around the waist.

"Humph. I bet I can do that." Apollo mumbled, trying to skate on his own.

Trucy wanted to take a break as well, so she let go of him, letting him rely on Maya for his balance as she went to edge and let Simon help her off the ice, though none of the other skaters saw this. "My legs are tired, I'm going to take a break." She said, sitting down on the log.

"Uhh….Trucy…" Maya said, a little uneasy about being left with Apollo on her own.

Apollo began to speed up his skating, still holding Maya's hand. He then pulled her closer, mimicking the skating that Klavier was doing, sliding his arms around Maya's waist.

Klavier looked at Apollo. "Very good Herr Forehead, you may have some talent after all. How about you try this?" He let go of Athena's waist and grabbed both of her hands twirling her around twice.

Athena gasped in surprised and closed her eyes, but once she saw that she had gotten through the twirl without falling, she laughed. "That was so much fun!"

Maya now had a look of concern. "Umm…I don't think we…"

"Hah, only two twirls, I bet I can do three." Apollo challenged.

"Wait… WWHHAAATTT?" Maya screamed out. This man who barely had enough balance to glide upright was going to try to twirl her.

Trucy jolted out of her seat. "Polly are you crazy?!"

Simon was standing as well, but merely because he wanted a better view of the disaster he was sure was about to occur.

Apollo straightened himself out and once he felt like he had more than enough balance, he grabbed Maya's hands twirling them both around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maya screamed the entire time. She could feel Apollo's legs starting to swerve; hell she nearly tripped over them. After about the second twirl, she felt their grasp come loose and she let go of him, sliding down on her knees on the ice to keep from falling. She wasn't sure where Apollo had ended up being catapulted to.

"DADDYYYYYY" Trucy called as Phoenix and Trucy came running to the entrance of the cabin.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine daddy! But I don't think Polly is…." She smiled gesturing over to where Athena and Klavier were trying to dig him out of the snow.

* * *

It took them at least ten minutes to fully dig Apollo out; everyone else had taken their winter gear off and gone inside to drink their hot chocolate. Phoenix and Simon had the task of carrying Apollo inside, dumping him on the couch. Taka was riding on Apollo's head.

"Did he break something?" Maya asked, coming over with her hot chocolate.

Juniper gave him a quick look over while Trucy fetched the first aid kit. "He's got a few cuts, a knot on his head and his ankle looks a bit swollen but he should be fine."

Phoenix shook his head. "I leave you alone for two minutes and you almost kill yourself."

"It wasn't my intention." Apollo frowned.

Trucy watched as Juniper fussed over Apollo and had to keep herself from squealing in delight. This gave her yet another brilliant idea as she slipped away from the group to get her magician's hat.

"That was a pretty brave stunt Herr Forehead, ridiculous but brave." He smiled.

Trucy had soon returned holding her hat. "Okay everyone, gather around. I have decided that since this vacation is all about making new friends, we should switch roommates again." No one was more relieved about this than Apollo.

"So I've put all of your names into my magic hat so the roommates are picked at random this time." She left out the detail about tampering with the trick to get the results pairings she wanted, but they didn't need to know that.

"I'll go first!" Apollo said eagerly raising his hand. Trucy walked over to him and dug his hand inside, pulling out a paper. "Hm, I got you Trucy."

Trucy had to hide her frown as clearly her trick had failed her. Athena reached in next and pulled out a paper. "I've got you boss!" She grinned.

Klavier was next to pick and pulled out his choice. "Oh, interesting. Looks like I'm rooming with Herr Blackquill."

"And that leaves me with flower power Juniper Woods. Sounds good to me." Maya exclaimed.


End file.
